


One Night

by Sketchup



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Kissing, M/NB, Makeouts, Non-binary character, OCxOC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchup/pseuds/Sketchup
Summary: A stolen night out at the Rowdy Raven leads to secret kisses in the palace kitchens as Felix and Advieh find their attraction mutual. Is this the start of something new, or will it be for one night only?
Relationships: Advieh Satrinava/Felix Devorak, Advieh/Felix, OCxOC
Kudos: 2





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyVoyager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyVoyager/gifts).



“Here we are. Glad I remembered this one.”

The kitchens were quiet for the night, with only a low bank of coals left aglow that would be re-lit in the early morning hours. Still, they made a cozy atmosphere for the sandstone room, their dim light reflected off of burnished copper cookware and soot-smudged bricks. All of these things were familiar to Felix as he nudged open the door of the secret passageway, eagerly pulling Advieh in after him. The two of them were rain-spattered and out of breath from running; the warmth of the room curled over them like a blanket. 

“Are you still cold?” he asked softly. He could see Ad’s eyes, the color of aged brandy, as they quietly took in a room they no doubt had little reason to be in most of the time. They shook their head, although he could see gooseflesh on their bare arms and exposed chest.  _ Such a liar, _ he thought, mentally chiding them good-humoredly. He wished he had the patience to just watch them more, but the desire to pick up where they left off out in the garden was so strong. 

Indulging himself, he lifted a hand, running his fingertips along Advieh’s cheek, turning their head in his direction so that those gorgeous eyes fixed intently on him. Then gently--ever so gently--he stepped forward, urging them to follow until their back bumped against the solid wood of the counter. Every movement he made was deliberate, exaggerated, and easily dodged. Advieh did not make any indication that they wanted to leave, although he could see their pulse quicken on the side of their neck. That set his own racing again, like horse hooves thundering across an open field. Well, he would warm both of them up soon enough.

He let his hand slide back, barely tickling over the curve of Ad’s ear, then delve into the glorious richness of their hair. As if the scarlet color of it had bewitched him, it was something he never seemed to get out of his mind. To be able to touch it like this was heaven, and he wrapped some around his fingers just to revel in the weight of it. Advieh’s eyes, still bright, followed his movements. Their chin was tilted up, always held aloft in such a haughty pose...Gods, it was enticing. With a small smirk, Felix gave a testing tug, forcing that stubborn chin up further. The accompanying sound of surprise, just a small exhale, broke what small tether of reason was keeping him together.

Felix buried himself in the crook of their neck, his lips seeking out every single freckle so that he could give them his individual attention. After an evening at the Raven, Advieh’s skin was such an enticing array of smells: woodsmoke, rain, sweat, foreign cigars, and whatever spicy scent it was that they usually wore all rolled into one. The combination was more intoxicating than anything he had drank that night. Their robe, which was now invitingly thrown open over their bare chest, gave him the perfect entry point for his other hand, which journeyed up along Ad’s warm and sculpted muscles to caress their neck. They might have been slight in build, but Felix knew how hard they worked, how often they trained; in a one-on-one match of strength, he would stand no chance. And yet right now, that magnificent body was molded against his, pliant, yearning; he was granted up-close access to every muffled moan, to every shudder, to each and every little detail of their arousal.

It was everything he had dreamed; it wasn’t enough.

With a huff, Felix plucked them off the floor, sitting them on the countertop so that he could gain even better access. Their legs wrapped around his waist without hesitation, although they still seemed unsure about grabbing him; one hand was firmly pressed against their mouth, the other curled against the wooden counter. Feeling more breathless than he had after running here, he pulled back to glance at them and shake his head.

“Hey, don’t do that. I want to hear you,” he said, the words echoing around the empty kitchen walls.

He didn’t wait for a reply; couldn’t wait. His teeth found one nipple, and this time the sound they emitted was unfettered by their hand. Instead, he felt nails dig into the fabric of his tunic, grazing his back. He shuddered at the sensation. His tongue lapped gently at the places where he had bitten, then returned to suck on them to a chorus of heavy breathing in his ear as Ad’s head fell on his shoulder. Its weight was something Felix felt profoundly. It wasn’t surrender...it was trust.

When he felt he had properly attended to their chest--and the presence of several blooming bruise-colored bites agreed--he turned and nibbled his way along their earlobe, feeling them squirm against him. 

“What is it?” he said, so close that it was less than a whisper. “What do you want me to do?”

“I…” Ad’s voice was rough and low from disuse, and they couldn’t seem to form the words. Why was saying what they wanted so difficult? Felix knew that about them already, but he so desperately wanted to hear it. He wanted them to acknowledge it. If they had only asked, he would have given them anything. Did they even know? How could they possibly? The emotions in him any time they were near were almost enough to crush him. Could you possibly love someone so much and survive it? Maybe it was best if they didn’t say the words out loud--if feeling them left him so raw, what would saying them do? It was such a scary thought.

To distract himself, he took their head in his hands and tilted it, gaining access to their lips at long last in a deep and drugging kiss. He tried his best to pour all of those feelings--the indescribable joy at seeing them, of hearing their voice, of sitting down to a meal together, of playing a card game with the sound of rain outside, or the accidental brush of their hand against his--into that desperate contact. Advieh, for someone who Felix didn’t think had ever been kissed before him, responded with a surprisingly unbridled enthusiasm that was only a bit hesitant, and grew to rival his own fervor. With just the briefest stops to drag in air, Felix kissed them again and again, every bit of his heart turned inside-out and bared to them. If it was possible to get closer than this, he didn’t know how, and yet it still left him yearning. Every part of him ached and burned like it was on fire. He thought if this didn’t stop he might die, but knew that if it DID stop he would certainly die all the same. 

“I…” he began, mirroring Ad, his lips on the side of their bruised mouth.  _ I love you _ .  _ I love you. I love you. I _ — “I want to...can we…can I?” His brain couldn’t seem to connect to the rest of him. Ad’s hands were running through his hair and it was making it hard to think.

“Yes,” they responded quickly, their own breath coming at a sprint. And it was a coin-toss for a second whether Felix would take them right there in the kitchens, but at the last moment he seemed to think better of it. He bit the inside of his cheek hard.

“Let’s, ah, go to your room then,” he managed to say, in what he was pretty sure were actual words. Ad, whose eyes by now shone brilliantly gold, blinked lazily at him and looked around as if they were only just now aware again of their surroundings.

“Oh, ahh...yes, I think that would be...appropriate.”

Loath to lose their proximity and physical contact, Felix nodded, then in a quick motion put one arm under their legs and wrapped the other behind their back, lifting them up in a bridal-style carry. As he suspected, they were so slight that the effort wasn’t much, although he did make a mental note to start working out more often. Gratifyingly, their arms wrapped around his neck, although they let out a startled huff.

“Wait a minute--I can walk, you know!”

“That you can. Quite well. Almost like you’ve been doing it for years.”

He headed out of the large kitchen doors into the resounding silence of the palace beyond. In the high-ceilinged halls of purples and golds, it felt like they were the only two people alive.

“What if someone sees us?” hissed Advieh in a panicked whisper. 

“Stop wiggling or I’ll drop you.”

“You should put me down! This isn’t...it’s not…”

“Not what? Proper?” For his own part, Felix was absolutely thrilled. Less by the prospect of someone catching them, but more from the simple domestic closeness of the two of them being the only ones awake, talking together in the middle of the night. He couldn’t stop the wide smile from lighting up his face, and he almost laughed in utter delight.

“No! Ugh, arguing with you is just useless...why are you smiling? Oh, just please hurry up, will you?”

_ You have no idea how precious you are, _ Felix thought, and candidly leaned over and placed a kiss on Ad’s forehead. That seemed enough to quiet them, and even in the darkness, Felix thought their golden Prakran skin was once again looking flushed.

They reached the second floor with little issue, though at one point there was the faintest creak of wood that had Ad’s arms tensing around him in a noose-like grip that he had to tap out of. 

“It’s just old wood,” he croaked, until finally they loosened their arms a fraction. 

“Oh gods, if someone sees us like this…”

“Imagine if they saw how we’re going to be in a little bit.”

Their mouth opened and closed wordlessly, like a fish. Felix chuckled to himself as he managed the last few feet, fumbled with the handle, and let the two of them into Ad’s personal quarters. As soon as the doors were firmly shut behind them, he deposited them into the large desk chair of their office, a room that was now as familiar to him as anywhere else in the castle. One place he hadn’t been yet? Advieh’s personal room, behind the doors before him. He looked at that final barrier now, his mind awake again and somewhat cleared from its earlier fog of desire enough to think.

Was this really okay? Was Ad also having second thoughts? Not that these were ‘second thoughts’, exactly. Felix would have gladly had...relations with them much earlier, but by the same token, he could also wait longer. He could even wait forever--it wasn’t important. Sure that connection was nice, and Felix had enjoyed sex before, but the true deciding factor was how Advieh felt about it. 

And so, even as Ad was grumbling and re-adjusting their clothes after being unceremoniously carried, Felix reached out a hand and placed it gently over theirs, causing them to still in confusion.

“Are you sure?”

“Huh?”

“Are you...are you sure that you’ll be okay?”

As what he was saying sunk in, Ad’s face flamed again in the low-lit lamplight. They were so easily embarrassed...learning that had been such a surprise, when normally they presented themself as cool and immovable marble. Nothing could have been further from the truth.

“We don’t have to do this, if you’re not...if you don’t...if you don’t think you’re ready. It’s okay.”

Ad’s mouth twitched, as if they were thinking of several different ways to reply. 

“Don’t...don’t be silly. I’m fine. This isn’t...well, it is my...ahem. You don’t have to worry about me.” Yet even as they said it, Felix could see them stiffening up before him, tension flooding back to their body and leaving it taut as a bow string. Well, he wasn’t against working his way up to the big finale, as it were--they would just have to get Ad relaxed again.

“Okay, I believe you. But I hope you’ll indulge me then, if I want to take my time. The lead-up is very important.”

They quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“And what would you call all that in the kitchen, then?”

He smirked.

“I like lots and lots of lead-up.”


End file.
